Gender bent AU: The Miraculous Tales of Lordbug and Cat Noir
by B.H.artwork
Summary: Marin Dupain-Cheng and Adrica Agreste are chosen to be Lordbug and Cat Noir. They fight the evil Akumas that are sent by Hawkmoth. "In the daytime, I'm Marin. Just a normal guy, with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one's knows yet, because I have a secret."
1. List of Charecters

· Marinette=Marin

· Adrien=Adrica

· Tikki=Tikka

· Plagg

· Alya=Alan

· Trixx=Trix

· Nino=Nina

· Chloe=Claude

· Sabrina=Sebastian

· Manol=Mano

· Jagged Stone

· Alix=Alex

· Mireille=Miren

· Juleka=Julian

· Ladybug=Lordbug

· Gabriel Agreste=Gabriella Agreste

· Kim

· Max=Maxine

· Princess Fragrance=Prince Fragrance

· Lady Wi-Fi=Lord Wi-Fi

· Master Fu

· Wayzz

· Aurore=Auroe

· Rose=Ross

You get the idea. This list will be updated.


	2. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the finals for our Kids+ competition where today one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new Kids+ weather boy."

A white limo is opened to let out the two finalists. Miren and Auroe. The crowd is calling out their names as the two boys walk towards the building. Miren has short blue hair, cream pants and a light teal shirt. Auroe has medium length blond hair, a blue suit with yellow spots, and a white tie. He also carries a blue and yellow parasol. Miren waves and smiles while Auroe waves and blows kisses to the crowd. A woman with dark skin, white pants and a blue shirt is on the TV screen.

"We started off with 5000 contestants but with the help of our audience at home, we widdled our talent down to just these two amazing young men." She gestured to Miren, who was standing shyly, and [Aurore], who was standing proud with his parasol.

"So let's welcome our fantastic finalists. To my right Auroe, and on my left, Miren. Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Type 1 for Auroe and 2 for Miren. Andremebrstanderedtextmessageratesapply."

[Scene cuts to the outside of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.]

"Come on Mano, give that back!" Marin Dupain-Cheng was casing a little boy around Marin's living room. Mano jumped around wearing a hat that Marin designed. Marin kept running into couch and tripping over. Mano had dark brown hair and dark purple overalls. Marin has a black jacket, white shirt, and dark pink jeans. He has blue eyes and dark blue hair.

"But I want to be a fashion designer too!" Mano yelled.

"Mano, please. It's not finished. You're going to ruin it." Marin said as Mano was hiding from him. Marin darted under the table to catch Mano but he ran off leaving Marin who hit his head on the table. Marin crawled along the floor as Mano hid behind the couch. Then Marin thought Mano was hiding behind the curtain so he sneaked up towards it and opened the curtain. But Mano isn't there. He turned around to see Mano on his phone.

"I'm gonna vote for Miren. He's the best!" Marin frowned. "Hey that's my phone!" He said as he took it of Mano. Mano ran off again. Marin sighed. "Why did I agree to this again?" He said to no one in particular.

A small red creature flew to behind Marin's hair. The creature squeaked a small giggle. Marin waved the creature down. "Stay low, Tikka!" He whispered. The ladybug kwami smiled. "Don't worry, you know what? If you can handle Mano for a day, any villain from here on out will be a piece of cake." He said matter-of-factly in his high pitched voice.

The doorbell caused Marin and Tikka to be startled. Tikka hid in Marin's shirt. Marin opened the door to reveal his best friend. Alan had an orange flannel shirt, darkish skin, brown hair, blue jeans, and black glasses. "Alan!" He waved at Marin. "Hey! I got a huge scoop for you! Guess who is at a photo shoot in the park!" Alan shoved his phone into Marin's face, showing him a picture of a photographer taking pictures of a blonde girl. Marin's face lit up. "Now? Adrica is in the park right now?" Alan nodded. "As we speak." Marin smiled. "Oh gosh, what am I going to say to her?" Alan smiled. "The same thing as usual. 'I-uh-gah-ug-ah'." Alan said while waving his hands around and making silly faces.

Marin rolled his eyes and poked Alan. "Stop it." He said with a smile. Suddenly he looked down to see Mano standing between his legs. "Uh…who is he?" Mano asked. Marin rubbed his head. "Oops. I forgot about this little detail." Alan waved at Mano. "And who is he?" Marin gestures to Mano. "This is Mano, one of my dad's friend's sons. I'm watching him all afternoon. Oh no! I can't go out." Alan sighed. "Let me guess, another 'you couldn't say no' favor?" Marin sighed. "No I just couldn't…say no." Marin looked down in defeat. Alan sighed.

"Look, no problem. I will look after your little detail for you." Mano ran off laughing at…something out of shot. Marin sighed. "Thanks but I am responsible for him. Besides, I couldn't do that to you. He's… an absolute angel." He said sarcastically. A loud crash startled Marin. He ran off, chasing Mano who was running around with cooking utensils. "Mano put that down! Hey, comeback!" Alan leaned on the couch. "You're just a pushover Marin. I have to babysit my brothers all the time, which makes me an expert on dealing with angels." Mano frowned at Alan. "Who are you anyway?" Alan crouched. "I am a mythical beast from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally awesome human boy. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave." Mano shook his head. "No you're not. Are you?" Alan picked Mano up and ran around for a bit. He put Mano on Marin's shoulders. "Ok, let's all go to the park!" Marin blinked. "Ok." He said as Mano started laughing.

[Miraculous transition]

"This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision and the new Kids+ weather boy is…Miren!" The TV shows a happy Miren with a total vote of 82 and Auroe is disbelief at his total number of 18. The host turns to Auroe, who looks very angry. "Man he crushed you huh? Better luck next time." Auroe storms off. "What's the big deal? You only lost about half a million votes!" The host says after him.

A dark room appears on screen and the window opens to let in the light, causing heaps of white butterflies to flutter around. A woman is a purple suit, cane and silver mask stood in the middle of the room. "Vibrations are so strong. I can feel the imminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness of my next victim." Hawkmoth held out her palm and a pure white butterfly flew onto it. "Such easy prey for my akuma." She focused and placed her other hand over the butterfly. Dark magic coated the butterfly. She removed her hand and the now dark purple butterfly flew off her palm. It flew out of the window and flew off into the city of Paris.

Auroe repeatedly pressed the up button for the elevator. He was not happy. Finally it opened and he stepped inside. The doors closed and he put his back against the wall. "I should have been the one. I have the talent, the star looks, everything. But he took everything away from me. They took everything away from me." His grip on his parasol grew tighter.

Suddenly the lights turned off and the elevator stopped. Auroe fell forward. He looked around in panic. He gasped as a purple butterfly squeezed its way through the crack in the elevator. He started swatting it away with his parasol as the butterfly came towards him. He opened it and was using it as a shield. The butterfly absorbed itself into the tip of the parasol, which turned a dark purple. The parasol closed and the lights turned on.

Auroe hung his head and he heard a woman's voice in his head. "So correct you are. You should have won. Yes." Auroe raised his head and the area around his eyes darkened. He stood up. "I should have won. Yes." Auroe repeated. A purple butterfly shape glowed in front of his face. The deep female voice spoke again. "Stormy Weather, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to seek revenge as my weather boy. All you have to do is bring me the miraculous. Can you do that?" Auroe smiled an evil grin. "Yes." He said. The parasol became coated in dark magic. "That's my weather boy. Show the world who the best weather boy really is." Hawkmoth said as Auroe's body became coated in the same black magic.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Stormy Weather. His blue eyes had turned purple. His blonde hair had changed onto swirls of white and dark purple. His parasol had changed from blue to dark purple. His suit had changed to dark blue and purple with white sleeves. He now had white gloves and his shoes had turned white. Around his eyes was a dark mask that had lightning bolts at the edges. His tie now had a white lightning bolt on it. He smiled as he left the elevator.

In the park, Adrica was getting her photo taken around the park fountain by the photographer. Hiding behind a tree nearby was Alan, Marin, and Mano. "Come on, were going to stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by." Alan looked at Marin. "Then what?" Marin smiled. "Then…I'll invite her out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo-shoot, then we will get married, live happily ever after in a beautiful house. Have two kids, no three and a dog. Maybe a cat, nah forget the cat. And hamsters. I love hamsters." Marin sighed dreamily and smiled a love sick fan boy. Alan crossed his arms. He smiled. "Let's just start with 'just happen to be passing by' and see if we can get to the smoothie." Marin smiled sheepishly.

The photographer continued taking photos. [And saying stuff about spaghetti]. As Adrica posed, Alan, Mano, and Marin were walking across the park in the background. Marin was walking very awkwardly. "Remember, cool. Just be cool." Alan sighed. "Ugh, we could not be more invisible." Marin frowned. "Ok, let's start over." He started to push Alan and Mano back but froze as Adrica turned around and noticed them. Marin smiled nervously. Adrica smiled and waved. The photographer frowned. Adrica noticed and winced. She turned back around to continue the photo-shoot. Marin smiled excitedly. "Did you see that? She waved at me." He said as he waved back with a big smile on her face. Alan rolled his eyes. "Yeah I saw it to. Pretty normal, since we are in the same class." He shook his head and forced Marin to stop waving.

Miren was waiting for an elevator. He held his trophy and smiled as he stepped inside. The doors closed and moved. It opened again at the next floor. Miren was cuddling his trophy but stopped when he saw Stormy Weather waiting for the elevator. He let out an evil laugh. "I am Stormy Weather, the only weather boy who always gets the forecast right. And unfortunately for you, there is a freak icy front moving in…" Miren backed into the elevator. "…right now!" Stormy Weather said as he pointed his umbrella at the elevator. An icy blast shot out from the tip of the parasol which caused a wall of ice on the elevator, trapping Miren inside. "Somebody get me out of here! Help!" He said as he started to hit the ice wall, attempting to break free but with no success.

Marin, Alan, and Mano were still watching the photo-shoot. Marin was amazed and in awe, as Alan was just trying to stop Marin from drooling. Mano was getting bored. Mano saw a balloon stand with balloons that had Miren's face on them. "Marin, I want a balloon with Miren on it! Can I? Can I?" He said while tugging on Marin's arm. Marin was still focused on Adrica. "Marin? MARIN!" Mano yelled. Marin jumped and looked down at Mano. The photographer was getting annoyed. "Ugh. Silencio!" She yelled. Adrica's bodyguard walked towards Marin and Mano, who was starting to make a scene. "Come on Small Fry, I will get you that balloon." Alan said as he tried to pry Mano from Marin's leg. Mano frowned and just held on tighter. "No! I want to go with Marin." Marin sighed. He glanced at Adrica and the photographer. "I will deal with it. I am his babysitter." He shrugged and started walking towards the balloons with Mano still attached to his leg. "But what about Adrica?" Alan said after him.

Stormy Weather exited the TV Station. He smiled a wicked grin and posed, waiting for praise and a cheering crowd. But instead he was met with the crowd calling out for Miren. They stopped cheering when they saw Stormy Weather. "Where is Miren?" A man asked to no one in particular. Stormy Weather frowned. "For all of you who voted for Miren, I advise you to move indoors. It's going to be very blustery." Stormy Weather smiled. "Oh wait, too late." He swung his parasol around, which blasted strong winds from the tip. The crowd was blown away, literately. Stormy Weather took a few steps forward, smirking an evil smile. He jumped and flew away across the city.

"Come on, let's go back." Marin bought Mano a balloon but before Marin could hand the balloon stand worker the money, Mano saw the merry-go-round. "I want to go on the merry-go-round!" Mano said and he ran towards it. Marin handed the balloon man the money and ran after Mano. "No, no, no, not right now, I, I've got to get back to Adrica. Aww." Marin grabbed Mano's hand. Mano looked up at him with sad eyes. "You promised. You're not going to break your promise, are you?" Mano said in a sad voice. Marin sighed. "Oh, please, please not the baby doll eyes. You know I can't say no to the-" Mano's eyes looked even sadder. Marin sighed. "Aww." Mano smiled. "Yay!" He grabbed Marin and pulled him towards the merry-go-round. Mano was laughing while Marin was sighing.

Stormy Weather flew past numerous posters of Miren. He was getting more annoyed with each photo. He stopped when he nearly flew into a balloon with Miren on it. He growled angrily. He looked down and saw the balloon stand.

As more photos were taken, Adrica was getting tired. The photographer frowned. "No, no, the girl has eaten too much spaghetti. Ugh we need some more energy, more romance, we need a ah, a boy!" She looked around and saw Alan sitting under a tree, eating an apple. "You! I need an extra!" Alan was startled. "Who, me?" He asked. "Si. To pose with Miss Adrica." Alan smiled. "You don't want me, I ugh, think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple." He stuck his tongue out. "Iknowjustthepersonyouneed. Holdontight." He ran toward the merry-go-round. When he got there he stopped to catch his breath. "They need an extra to pose with Adrica." Marin turned to Alan. "What, seriously?" He asked. Mano looked at Marin. "Is that girl your girlfriend?" Marin jumped. "What? No. I mean yes. No." He said shyly. "Go on. What are you waiting for?" Alan asked. Marin looked at Mano. "But what about Mano?" Alan sighed. He held up his index finger and shook it. He motioned Marin to move. Alan sat on the merry-go-round behind Mano. "You take care of the princess, and I will take care of Mr. Monkey here. You don't know how to control him anyway." Mano crossed his arms. "No way. Marin is my babysitter." Alan looked at Marin. "Trust me." Alan took a battle stance on the merry-go-round horse. "Heroes unite! Let's go to Reespa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes. YEEHA!" Mano's face lit up. He copied Alan's battle stance and smiled. "YEEHA!" Marin smiled and started to run towards the photo-shoot. The sound on Mano screaming caused Marin to stop running and turn around. Everyone was looking up and when Marin followed there gaze, he saw Stormy Weather. Stormy Weather swung his parasol and pointed it towards the merry-go-round. Bystanders were blasted away and the merry-go-round was now covered in a large ice dome. Mano's balloon cracked and fell. People were yelling and running. Marin looked around and ran towards a bench. He jumped over it and hid behind it. "Time to transform!" He said as he opened his side bag and Tikka poked his head out. He flew out of Marin's bag. Marin's black earrings turned a bright pink. "Tikka, Spots On!" Marin said and moved his hair away from his ears. Tikka flew into the earring on his left ear. His earrings turned red and five black spots appeared on them. He held his hands over his eyes, when he removed them a red mask appeared with five black spots. In a blur of pink/red sparkles, his outfit changed into a skin tight red suit with black spots. A matching yo-yo appeared around his waist. Marin Dupain-Cheng was now Lordbug.

Stormy Weather continued to terrorize the people in the park, shooting down balloons etc. Adrica, her bodyguard, and the photographer looked around at the people running past. Adrica stood up and looked around. She ran off toward the equipment boxes. She opened her bag but saw that it was empty. "Plagg? Plagg?!" She whispered/yelled. "I'm not here, I'm sleeping!" A muffled voice said in a sing song voice. Adrica looked around and frowned. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed. She held out a small piece of camembert cheese and waited. One of the boxes opened to reveal an excited cat kwami. She flew out immediately towards the cheese. Adrica smiled. Plagg looked at her chosen. "For your information, I can smell camembert in my sleep. It's just one of my many talents." She was just about to take a bite but Adrica dropped the cheese and Plagg. "Great, but it's not time to take cheese. Plagg, Claws Out!" She held out her fist and the silver ring that she was wearing turned black. Plagg was about to bite into her cheese but was sucked into the ring. Adrica closed her eyes. The ring flashed yellow and went back to black with a green paw print. A black mask appeared as Adrica ran two fingers over her eyes/face. She opened her eyes and her pupils had turned into slits. Adrica ran her hands though her hair, messing it up, and two fake cat ears appeared on her head. In a flash of yellow, her outfit changed into a skin tight black leather-like suit with clawed gloves and a yellow bell at the neck. A belt appeared around her waist and hung behind her like a long tail. Adrica Agreste was now Cat Noir.

Lordbug jumped off of a bench and did a front flip off the fountain. He ran towards the merry-go-round. He frowned. "Why did I leave Mano? I should never have done that. No, Alan's right. He is in good hands. I must trust him." Lordbug stood at the ice dome. "I will get you out of there!" He yelled. Alan nodded. "Let's wire cut this icy cake!" Lordbug said as he swung his yo-yo towards the ice. His yo-yo wrapped around it and he pulled. The yo-yo easily slipped off and swung back towards Lordbug. It hit him on the head. He fell over in surprise. "Or not." He said as he sat up. "On to plan B." He swung/flipped himself upright and ran over to the ice dome. "Don't worry; everything's going to be ok." Mano looked around. "Where is Marin?" Lordbug crouched down to face her. "He hasn't forgotten about you, Mano." Mano went wide eyed. "How did you know my name?" Lordbug panicked. "I uh, Marin told me. He is coming right back, ok?" Alan gave Lordbug a thumb up and grabbed Mano. Lordbug smiled and swung away on his yo-yo.

Stormy Weather drove some more people to run out of the park though the gate. He hovered and shot a few more blasts from his parasol. "Hey, Ice King!" Stormy Weather turned to see Cat Noir sitting on the fence. "What's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?" She said with a smirk. Stormy Weather frowned. He stomped his foot. "My name is not Ice King! Its Stormy Weather!" Cat Noir slid down the fence pole, twirling her tail. "Listen, I'm feline more generous than usual today." She had a smug grin at her pun. "So cool down and let's call it quits. K?" Stormy Weather was not impressed. He simply opened her parasol and blasted Cat Noir away with a strong wind. She ricocheted off a few cars before falling onto the middle of the road. She frowned.

Lordbug jumped down and ran towards her. "I thought cats always landed on their feet?" He said with a smile. He reached down and pulled Cat Noir up. "Why thanks, my Lordbug." She brushed herself off. "But I had it covered." She was about to kiss his hand but he pulled away. He placed his finger on her nose and pushed Cat Noir away. "No time for your childish charm Cat Noir. But your welcome." Stormy Weather flew down nearby. "We should be expecting lightning storms, like, right now!" He yelled as he swung his parasol towards the sky. A purple lightning bolt shot out of the parasol. Dark clouds formed overhead. Thunder and lightning formed in the clouds. Lordbug pushed Cat Noir out of the way of a bolt of lightning just in time. They fell over from the blast and landed with Lordbug on his back and on Cat Noir top. Lordbug looked up at Cat as she held herself up with her arms. She blinked at him and smiled. Lordbug rolled her eyes and sighed. He pushed her face to see Stormy Weather approaching. Cat Noir stood up. "You have just won yourself a cat fight." She said with a battle stance. She ran towards Stormy Weather. "Not nice." (I think that's what SW says.) Stormy Weather pointed his parasol and placed a blanket of ice on the road, causing Cat Noir to slip. Stormy Weather shot another strong blast. Lordbug swung his yo-yo towards a lamppost and held on tight. Cat Noir blew past him so Lordbug grabbed Cat Noir's tail to prevent her from blowing away too far. They stayed like that until the blast ended. The heroes then fell to the ground. Lordbug groaned.

Stormy Weather had left the two heroes and continued his rampage. He hovered down the road with a strong wind circulating him, making cars move out of the way. He stopped when he saw another TV sign about Miren being the new weather boy. Stormy Weather blasted it then moved on. Cat Noir and Lordbug landed nearby. Cat Noir cracked her knuckles and joint. "A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of his sails." Lordbug grabbed her tail before she could run off. "Whoa Kitty. You better think before you leap." He let go of Cat's tail. She grabbed it and stroked it. "You got a plan?" Lordbug smiled. "Just follow my lead." He ran towards a nearby building and ran up the wall and towards Stormy Weather. Cat Noir smiled and did the same on the other side of the street. Stormy Weather turned around and frowned as Lordbug jumped down towards him while LB was swinging his yo-yo, and Cat Noir was doing the same thing with her staff/baton. "Not you again!" Stormy Weather yelled as he swung his parasol to release another strong wind blast. Cars were caught in the wind and were flying towards the heroes. "Wooaahhh!" The heroes yelled as they were blasted back over a few streets. They landed safely but had to doge the falling cars. Cat got trapped between two but ran out of the opening they made when they got stuck on each other. Lordbug did lots of jumps and ducks to avoid the many cars. The heroes went wide eyed as a large bus flew towards them. Lordbug grabbed Cat Noir and held her close as he held up his yo-yo and spun it really fast, which cut a hole though the bus, which had landed right on top of them. Lordbug stopped her yo-yo, which landed on Cat Noir. "Oww!" She said as her rubber her head. Lordbug smiled apologetically.

[Miraculous Transition]

Firemen were cutting at the large ice dome that trapped Alan and Mano, who were playing a form of Patty Cake. "Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, FREEZE!" Alan said as he moved his hands out of the way. Mano frowned and crossed his arms. "Hey! No fair! You always win!" The sound on ice growing made the two boys look around. "What was that?" Mano asked. Icicles grew from the top of the dome. Alan thought for a moment. "That was, uh, Great Goblin King. He ate too much and split his shirt." He put his hands on his hips. "Mwah, ha, ha." He said in a low voice. He started chasing Mano around while Mano laughed. The sound of the icicles growing made Alan stop. "Do you want to hear a story?" He said as he grabbed Mano and went back under the merry-go-round.

Stormy Weather landed on a rooftop. The purple glowing butterfly appeared around his face again. "You have shown them all who the real winner is, my weather boy, but now it is time for you to fulfill you part of the agreement, and here is my plan... "Hawkmoth said.

Lordbug opened the window of the bus and Cat Noir extended her staff. Ladybug went up with it and tilted it so Cat Noir got pulled up. "Maybe he has some unresolved anger issues?" He said as they ran down the street. Cat Noir saw all the wrecked cars. "Or maybe he didn't pass his driver's test?" One of the smashed TV signs turned on to reveal Stormy Weather on the Kidz+ channel. The two heroes stopped. "Hello viewers. Here is the latest forecast for the first day of summer." He did a dramatic pose. "Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!" He yelled as a snowflake covered the picture of Paris that was behind him. Cat Noir frowned. "Already? But I look so good in a swim suit." Lordbug looked at her. She raised her eyebrows twice and smiled. It started snowing. Lordbug smiled. "The cat suit will do thanks. At least now we know where to find him."

There was a heavy snow storm surrounding the TV station building. "Prepare for the worst weather in history." Lordbug and Cat Noir ran through the doors and entered. They ran past a cardboard cutout. "Hey!" Cat Noir called out. Lordbug stopped at looked at the cut out. It was of Auroe. Cat Noir looked at Lordbug. "That guy reminds me of someone." Lordbug glanced at a large TV screen and saw Stormy Weather. "It's him! The akuma must be in his parasol." They continued running.

"In Stormy Weathers world, its Winter Wonderland forever." Cat Noir and Lordbug backed away from the door and did a run up. They kicked the doors open and ran inside. They stopped when they discovered that the board cast was just a video. "It's a recording!" Lordbug said. Evil laughter made the heroes turn to their left. Stormy Weather was standing in the door way. He blasted the lights which nearly fell on the heroes. The lights inside the whole building shut down one by one. Hawkmoth was standing in her lair. The many white butterflies danced around her. "This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon, their miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!" Stormy Weather smiled evilly. He laughed and ran away. Cat Noir stood up. Thanks to her cat abilities she had night vision. "Frosty the snow-man is getting away." She turned to Lordbug, who was having trouble moving around in the dark. He tripped on a broken light and fell over. "Do I hear a dashing lad in distress?" Lordbug sighed. "Some of us don't have night vision." Cat Noir grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him up. "No need to bug out. Just trust." She said as she ran after Stormy Weather, pulled Lordbug behind her.

Alan and Mano were sitting in a seat of the merry-go-round. "Then the Cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said 'Look into my eye!'" Alan said while demonstrating. Mano laughed. Firefighters were still attempting to cut the ice dome. "Then she stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep." Mano was worried for the princess. But the sound of icicles growing made Alan hold Mano closer as they looked up at the ice. Some broke though the merry-go-round roof. "Hurry up Lordbug." Alan said quietly. He hugged Mano tighter.

Cat Noir was still chasing Stormy Weather though the TV building. It was still dark and she was pulling Lordbug behind her. They followed Stormy Weather into the stairs. Cat pushed the door open and started running up the stairs. "Ok, that enough, I think I can manage..." Stormy Weather threw a fire extinguisher down the stairs. "Duck!" Cat Noir yelled. Lordbug ducked and looked around at the sound of the fire extinguisher hitting the wall behind him. Stormy Weather exited through the door to the roof. "...to follow your lead on this one." Lordbug as he ran up the stairs behind Cat. The heroes went to the roof. Cat Noir was still pulling Lordbug behind her. It was snowing and Stormy Weather was hovering high in the air. He was laughing an evil giggle. "You air heads; you fell right into my trap." He did a pose and the cloud above grew into a low key tornado around the building. It was a snow storm. Lordbug and Cat Noir looked around, ready to fight. Stormy Weather smiled as the glowing symbol appeared in front of his face. Hawkmoth spoke. "The time is now! Bring me their miraculous!" Stormy Weather smiled. He lent forward. "There is no way out. Party is over, fools." He said proudly. "We're just…." Lordbug looked at Cat's hand that was still on his wrist. He frowned. Cat Noir smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of her neck. Lordbug pulled his arm away. They went back into a battle stance. "We're just getting started, Stormy." Lordbug grabbed his yo-yo and threw it into the air. "Lucky Charm!" He yelled. The yo-yo glowed white and from it, flew a bunch of ladybugs that flew into a shape. The ladybugs, in a flash, turned into a red towel with black spots. It fell down towards Lordbug. He caught it. "A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?" Cat Noir raised an eyebrow at it. "Great. So we are about the be obliterated but, at least we will be dry." Lordbug sighed. "Just hold your whiskers." Cat Noir put his attention back to Stormy Weather. Lordbug wrapped the towel around his arm. "Hail!" Stormy Weather yelled as he pointed his parasol at the sky. Hail started falling. Cat Noir grabbed her staff and pulled Lordbug closer. Cat raised his staff and spun it around fast over his head. Lordbug crouched. The hail bounced off the staff. "So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm is starting to get a cramp." Cat Noir yelled. Lordbug looked around. Everything was in black and white. A pipe flashed red with black spots. Then a vent, then a beam, then the towel, then one of the big signs behind Stormy Weather.

Lordbug pointed to the sign and looked at Cat Noir. "See that sign over there? Take it out!" Lordbug yelled to Cat Noir. She looked at the sign and nodded. "Alright!" She said. "Cataclysm!" She yelled as the green paw on her ring flashed. She reached up and black magic formed around her hand. She grabbed it and smiled. "Hey Coldilocks, is that all you got?" She yelled. Stormy Weather closed his parasol and frowned. Cat Noir ran forward. Stormy Weather blasted a lightning bolt from his parasol but Cat Noir dodged it. She ran around, even on all fours, as Stormy Weather repeatedly shot bolts. She did flips and jumps as she ran towards the sign. When she got to it she slid across the beam at the bottom and ran her hand across the sign. The destruction magic of the black cat ring caused the sign where she touched, to rust rapidly. It bent in on itself and broke. Stormy Weather looked up and went wide eyed as it fell down towards him. Lordbug threw his yo-yo and it wrapped around Stormy's leg. SW shot the sign in an attempt to destroy it before it hit him. The bolt caused a hole in the middle so he flew through it. The sign fell on the vent and broke it, causing the fan to be exposed. Lord bug ran to the vent slid under a pipe, before jumping onto the vent. He opened up the towel which caught the wind that was coming from the fan. He was blown upwards. The yo-yo tugged, causing Stormy Weather to be pulled down as Lordbug went up. A rotating beam caused Stormy Weather to let go of his parasol. Cat Noir caught it and threw it to Lordbug. She let go of one end of the towel and fell. He landed on his feet. Stormy Weather landed on his back as Lordbug caught the parasol. Lordbug broke it over his knee. "Get out of here you nasty bug!" He said as he threw the pieces of the parasol on the ground. The black akuma butterfly flew out of the handle. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma." Lordbug said as he swiped his yo-yo. It opened up into a little white net. He swung it around and threw it at the akuma. "Time to de-evilise!" He yelled as he caught the akuma in the yo-yo. "Gotcha!" He caught the yo-yo and opened it. A pure white butterfly flew out of the yo-yo.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" He yelled as he threw the towel into the air. It exploded into streams of Ladybugs that flew around to everything that was destroyed during the time of Stormy Weather. The ladybug magic fixed everything that was broken. They even flew into clouds and cleared them away.

They flew to the big ice dome and melted it. Alan was still telling Mano a story. "And after defeating the three headed dragon…" Alan saw the ice melting. "…with tae-kwon-do…" Alan picked up Mano. "The princess kissed her prince charming and…" Mano smiled. "And they lived happily ever after." Alan smiled. "Sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkey like you who drove them crazy." Alan said as he tickled Mano. Mano laughed and smiled.

Stormy Weather turned back into Auroe in a blur of dark magic. Auroe sat up. "Huh? What am I doing up here?" He asked to no one. Cat Noir and Lordbug did a fist bump. "Pound it." They both said.

Hawkmoth frowned. "Someday your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw at you to win, but I will be victorious!" She yelled as the window closed, leaving her in darkness.

[Miraculous Transition]

Marin was running back to Alan and Mano, who were standing at the merry-go-round. Tikka poked his head out of Marin's side bag and looked around. He turned to Marin. "Hey there's the photographer and Adrica waiting for you." He said as he pointed to the fountain. Marin stopped and looked towards the model. "Do you think it's too late?" Marin asked Tikka. "Come on Marin, you saved Mano and the whole word for that matter. Have some fun." Tikka smiled. "Marin!" Mano yelled. He ran up to Marin. Marin picked Mano up. Alan ran up as well. Mano gave Marin a big hug. "I know what your secret is." Mano said in a sing song voice. Marin went wide eyed. "W-what secret?" He said nervously. Mano smiled. "Lordbug is your best friend. That's how you both always know what the other one is going to do." Mano said matter-of-factly. Marin sighed in relief. They hugged.

They all started walking towards the fountain where Adrica and the photographer were waiting. "Can I have a lollypop? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Mano asked. Marin smiled. "No Mano. I have something important to do. Alan, you'll watch him right?" Alan nodded. Marin smiled and braced himself. He ran over to the fountain. "I'm ready for the photo-shoot!" Marin yelled. Adrica and the photographer looked towards him. Adrica smiled as his classmate. The photographer looked passed Marin. "Wait! Who is that angel?" Adrica looked confused for a moment. The photographer pointed to Mano, who looked around to make sure the photographer was pointer to hm. His face lit up.

The photographer used Mano as the extra. Many photos of Adrica and Mano were taken around the fountain and park. Alan and Marin stood to the side watching. Marin sighed and frowned while Alan hugged him and patted his shoulder, trying to make Marin feel better.


End file.
